New Degrassi Class!
by KylahGurl
Summary: Ever dreamed about having a character on Degrassi? Submit and have your dream come true! *Submitting closed* Sorry people :
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! :D I wanna write a batch of new Degrassi freshman! But I need ya'lls help. I cant do it without you. So if you wanna see your character in a story, fill this form out and review :)))

Full Name:

Grade and Age:

Personality (How they act around others)

Conflict/ What makes them a character:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Thank you! And if I have any more questions I will message you and message me if you have suggestions about pairings :)


	2. Character ListPlots

Hehe here it is! The character list! I shoulda posted this earlier, but I wanted to make sure there werent anymore important characters to add.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

*In no particular order, just the way theyre organized on my ipad notes.

**Craig Scott *My creation***

Grade and age: Senior, 17

Personality: A total girl magnet. Sweet and king, he was taught to treat girls like they were goddesses. He likes hockey, and his best friend is his mom.

Conflict/What Makes them a Character: Not having a dad, he feels that he lacks masculinity. His friends make rude comments about his gal pals and gets in fights with them often. Other guys are often jealous of him.

Hair: Dirty Blonde, with floppy bangs (Picture an old Luke Benward, google him.)

Eyes: Blue green.

Height 5'6

Friends with: Jason Johnson, Carter Mason *Not main*, Justin Franks *Not main*, Amanda Smith, His mom Alice Scott, Katie Wollen, Sophie Jayson, Lexi Lockhart, Aubrey Collins, Leland Adams, Alexandra Martinez

What I have planned for him: A love/hate relationship with Isabella Zaro because she is the only girl that wont let him be nice to her and insults him all the time.

**Jason Johnson *My creation***

Grade and Age: Freshman, 15

Hair Color: Dark brown, with bangs.

Height: 5'7

Eyes: Plain old blue.

Conflict/What makes them a character: Being quite popular, Jason has a hard time dealing with his annoyingly quiet twin brother. Tries to distance himself as much as possible.

Personality: Funny, always cracking jokes, Mr. Popular, and loves basketball.

Friends: Everyone except his brother. Frenemies with Craig.

What I have planned for him: A non-official relationship with Alexandra Martinez, fueds with his brother and possible fist fighting.

**Isaac Johnson *My creation***

Grade and Age: Freshman, 15

Height: 5'7

Hair Color: Dark brown with bangs.

Eye Color: Sparkling, ice-blue eyes.

Personality: Isaac doesn't like people. In fact, he can't stand them. Rude, sarcastic, and bitter. Somewhat seduceful, but isn't aware of it.

Conflict/What makes them a character: His twin is always trying to push him out of his comfort zone and he's getting sick of it. His goal is to stay out of the spotlight, if only his new lab partner wasn't so...enticing.

Friends: No one except Alexandra Martinez.

What I have planned for him: A casual lust relationship with Alexandra. Jealousy of his brother for having her.

**Amanda Smith**

Grade and Age: Junior, 17

Personality: Outgoing, nice, may come off as rude sometimes but she's just speaking her mind, loves helping others.

Conflict/What makes them a character: Having just gotten over a horrible breakup, she is still hurting, and has developed slight trust issues with guys. Is very short.

Hair: Dirty Blonde with bleached and red highlights.

Eyes: Blueish green, sometimes a hint of gray.

Height: 5'1

Friends: Kaylen Wollen, Becklyn Carter, Aubrey Collins, Craig Scott, Leland Adams

What I have planned for her: Too heartbroken to admit she likes Craig, Somewhere down the line, I'd like to see her with Leland.

**Kaylen Wollen**

Grade and Age: Junior, 16 (Originally 15, but juniors are 16-17)

Personality: Mature, energetic, cheerful, friendly, graceful, determined, sweet and likable.

Conflict/What makes them a character: Friendly, but a little shy around guys. Wants to be liked. Enjoys being around her friends. Confident when it comes to school work. Loves to volunteer. Into sports, especially volleyball. Lives with her dad because her mom left when she was a baby, so she has trust issues.

Hair: Long, layered straight blonde hair with bangs.

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'6

Friends: Craig Scott, Amanda Smith, Sophie Jayson, Isabella Zaro, Alexandra Martinez

What I have planned for her: Hmmm...Im thinking no pairing yet. I want to see how her character developes first. But I do have an idea of her having a friend that no one likes.

**Alexis 'Lexi' Lockhart**

Grade and Age: Junior, 16

Personality: Sarcastic, bitchy, devious, conflident, flirty, fashion forward, smart but doesn't act like it, has a talent for singing and acting.

Conflict/What makes them a character: Hides her true emotions from others and lies about a lot of things.

Hair: Sleek, layered, dark brown hair with sideswept bangs that flow below her shoulders and brown highlights. (Tan skin)

Eyes: Dazzling blue eyes that change from dark to light.

Height: 5'8

Friends: Craig Scott, Becklyn Carter, Aubrey Collins

What I have planned for her: A best friendship with Craig and an unwanted romance with someone else.

**Sophie Jayson**

Grade and age: Junior, 16 (Originally 15, but juniors are 16-17)

Height: 5'2

Weight: 96 pounds

Hair: Long, dirty blonde hair.

Eye Color: Green

Conflict/What makes them a character: Has cancer and lives with her boyfriend, Carter's, family because her family disowned her.

Personality: Really outgoing but has some trust issues with new people.

Friends: Kaylen Wollen, Carter Mason *Not main*, Craig Scott, Leland Adams, Alexandra Matinez

What I have planned for her: Her huge cancer plot that will make me cry a billion times.

**Becklyn Carter (Love the name, by the way lol)**

Grade and age: Junior, 16 (Originally 15, but juniors are 16-17)

Personality: New girl from Florida, somewhat social, teachers pet. Wants to be popular, and will do whatever it takes to get there.

Conflict/What makes them a character: Dad died in the army, mom is an alchoholic, cuts herself, and loves her signature nose piercing.

Hair: Auburn red, black roots and highlights, medium length, curly hair

Eyes: Hazel, brownish, green.

Height: 5'6

Friends: Jason Johnson, Amanda Smith, Lexi Lockhart, Craig Scott, Alexandra Martinez

What I have planned for her: Jason. Nuff said about him. Her best friend is Alexandra.

**Isabella Zaro**

Grade and Age: Junior, 16 (Originally 15, but juniors are 16-17)

Personality: Sarcastic, charming, flirty, mature, smart, is good at singing, dancing, modeling, and acting. Is considered the hot emo chick.

Conflict/What makes them a character: Struggles to raise her year-old daughter Anabelle by herself. She is suicidal because of the fact that boys run away from her when they find out she has a kid.

Hair: Long. thick, brown hair that is naturally bouncy.

Eyes: Gray with a hint of ice blue.

Height: 5'5

Friends: Kaylen Wollen, Jason Johnson, and somehow thinks of her and Craig friends because in a weird way, they're fighting brings them closer.

What I have planned for her: A love hate relationship with Craig. She pushes him away because she really likes him, and doesn't want him to find out about her daughter, scared of losing him in her life.

**Aubrey Collins**

Grade and Age: Sophmore, 15

Personality: Unique, witty, slighty sarcastic, intelligent, a talented artist and clothing designer, tough, only has a few friends, but is very nice, caring, and sweet.

Conflict/What makes them a character: Is bisexual, and struggling with her cheating father, who bribes her to keep his secret.

Hair: Long black hair that is sometimes straight or curly. (Tan skin)

Eyes: Big and brown.

Height: 5'6

Friends: Lexi Lockhart, Amanda Smith, Jason Johnson, Craig Scott

What I have planned for her: A good friendship with Craig, and a romance with a girl she desperately want but can't have.

**Leland Adams**

Grade and Age: Senior, 18

He's dark, sarcastic at times, smart, loves music, great listener, he writes, can be a little flirty if its a girl he truly likes, he doesnt have millions of friends, but the friends he does have, he is very loyal to them.

Conflict/What makes them a character: His family is falling apart because of his older brother who died from a drunk driver hitting his car with Leland inside. Leland blames himself and his parents do as well.

Hair: Medium length raven black hair with bangs that go a little bit past his eyebrows.

Eyes: A charcoal gray color with little flecks of blue.

Height: 5'11

Friends: Sophie Jayson, Amanda Smith, Jason Johnson, Craig Scott

What I have planned for him: I have a few romantic interests in mind. Haven't decided. And a plot about him blaming himself for his brothers death.

**Alexandra Martinez**

Grade and Age: Sophmore, 16

Personality: Flirty and smart, she loves to listen to music, she's hispanic, she embarasses herself around others but she's super sweet and funny. She's pretty and can be dramatic.

Conflict/What makes them a character: Suffers from family problems, bad influences, gets tempted into things that would ruin her future career as a news reporter (Added the news reporter thing. Career wasn't mentioned) Worries what people think about her body.

Hair: Dark brown, almost black, usually straight

Eyes: Chocolate brown eyes.

Height: 5'5 (Added)

Friends: Becklyn Carter, Sophie Jayson, Kaylen Wollen, Isaac Johnson, Jason Johnson, Craig Scott

What I have planned for her: Not satisfied with her unofficial relationship with Jason, Alexandra sets her sights on his even more gorgeous, mysterious twin brother. Also struggles with her friend Sophie's cancer. Finds a good friend in Becklyn.

Okay, so I know there are three characters you dont see in the reviews, and that's because I created them. There was only one boy, so I came up with Craig *My ultimate favorite guy ever* hehe, you'll love him. There's also Jason and Isaac, the twins. So tell me if you like them, and have suggestions about pairings (and not just relationships. Frienships too!)


End file.
